


Kinktober Day 14

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: this is also a sequel to the other kid and killer chapter in my various lemons fic, so check that out first (or not it's not a big deal)





	Kinktober Day 14

Yuki napped for the rest of the day in Kidd's room, wearing one of Killer's button ups as a gown. She had bathed, soaking in a hot bath with some lightly-scented oils and washed off thoroughly. She snuck into the kitchen after dinner for some leftovers and had settled back in bed, nibbling as she read a book.

She relaxed and glanced up when she faintly heard heavy footsteps walk towards the room, sliding her bookmark into place. She set the book on the stand and smiled up at Kidd as he walked in, Killer trailing in behind him. Killer shut and locked the door and Kidd walked over, scooping her up easily.

She softly squeaked and turned pink, grabbing his shoulder. He smirked and pulled her into a rough kiss, gripping her ass tightly. She easily returned the kiss and gripping his shoulders, shifting in his hold for a better angle.

Killer stepped around them and pushed the blanket to the floor, unbuttoning his shirt and sitting back on the bed. "Gonna keep her all to yourself, captain?"

Kidd softly grunted and pulled her off, handing her to his first mate. "Undress her then, if you want her so badly. I get her cunt."

Killer chuckled softly and Yuki kissed his shoulder as he took off his mask, his long bangs hiding his face. He tugged her into a kiss and unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off of her and tweaking her nipples. She moaned softly and pressed into his warm hands, her nipples perking up.

Kidd stripped down and settled on the bed, sitting on his knees. "Get over here."

Killer lightly smirked and moved her aside, helping her out of her panties. She turned around with her ass to Kidd and he gripped her hips, pulling her back to him and easily sliding his cock into her wet pussy. She moaned softly and closed her eyes, holding herself up on her hands and knees.

Kidd groaned softly and started moving, glancing up as Killer tugged off his pants, climbing onto the bed. Killer stroked himself, guiding Yuki's head to his cock, gripping her hair in a makeshift ponytail. Kidd continued thrusting roughly, forcing Yuki to move back and forth.

She relaxed her mouth and throat as Killer was moved in and out, closing her eyes. Kidd's hand were rough on her hips, tight enough to bruise and his thrusts were hard enough to make sure she ached in the morning. Killer, meanwhile, was just lazily thrusting into her mouth, keeping her hair out of her way. Deep moans and groans paired with muffled moans filled the room.

Kidd tightened his grip and sped up his pace, pressing his chest to her back. She moaned around Killer, curling her fingers in the sheet as he too began thrusting faster into her mouth. Kidd moaned against her shoulder as she came, her pussy fluttering against his cock and dragging him over the edge with her.

Killer deeply moaned as he came into her mouth and she obediently swallowed, humming softly once he finished. Killer took a deep breath and slowly pulled away, letting her trembling arms finally give out under both her and Kidd's weights. Kidd relaxed on top of her and lazily kissed her shoulder, hugging her waist.

Killer rolled his eyes and gathered up his clothes. "Don't sleep like that or you'll get stuck."

Kidd softly grunted and flipped him off, nuzzling her shoulder as he grumbled, "Do whatever I want."

Yuki hummed softly, her eyes closed contently. This really was a great relationship, if odd. But, hey, they were pirates.


End file.
